


aftertaste

by Gothelle



Category: Stray Kids (Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothelle/pseuds/Gothelle
Summary: af·ter·taste/ˈaftərˌtāst/sustantivoSensación o evocación imprecisas, placenteras o dolorosas, que despiertan la vivencia de cosas pretéritas.Yedam nunca consideró lo mucho que lo afectaría aquella sonrisa metálica.Jeongin nunca pensó en lo mucho que Yedam significaba para él.





	1. aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Ya se que esta ship no tiene sentido ni un coño pero los amo así que equis
> 
> Word Count: 612

Resulta que nadie puede reemplazarme, soy permanente, no puedes borrarme   
Te haré recordarme, un beso más es todo lo que hace falta   
Te dejaré con el recuerdo y con el regusto

 

* * *

 

  
Bang Yedam era un chico débil.

Cuando los nueve chicos caminaron en el estudio por primera vez seguidos del equipo, los camarógrafos y el CEO de su empresa Yedam no esperaba terminar con un enamoramiento estúpido de chiquillo de secundaria.

Aunque, bueno, él era un chiquillo de secundaria.

Luego de las filmaciones los trainees habían sido libres de hacer lo que se les pegara en gana por el resto del día. O al menos ellos, los chicos de la JYP debían irse en cuanto terminaran de recoger todo, luego tendrían una incómoda conversación con su CEO sobre quien debía irse a casa.

Yedam había estado en una posición parecida, se sentía mal por los chicos —sus sunbaes— se recordó. El pelinegro observaba desde una esquina como Midam y Jeongwoong tenían una conversación animada con los chicos de JYP que habían cantado , no recordaba bien sus nombres pero sabía que uno era extranjero y el otro tenía pinta de oso.

Uno de los chicos con cara de ardilla y sonrisa de corazón estaba sentado en el piso junto con su compañero de agencia, el chico de barbilla afilada, Raesung estaba riendo con ellos y pasando un buen rato. Seunghoon y los demás también habían conseguido alguien con quien hablar.

Eso había dejado a Yedam solo y triste en una esquina. Ni siquiera había notado al chico sentado a su lado hasta que este abrió la boca. Una voz fina y rasposa llegó a sus oídos y el rostro del menor se volteó de golpe, encontrándose con una sonrisita metálica y una mata de cabello negro. El maknae del equipo contrario.

— ¿Qué?—Fue lo único que el menor se las arregló para decir, el contrario le regaló una sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos

—Me gustó mucho tu presentación— Repitió el mayor de los dos ahora algo avergonzado, era incomodo darle cumplidos a la gente así como así. Yedam no supo el porqué, pero se le hizo tierno.

—Soy Bang Yedam, un gusto—empezó el menor con una reverencia, el chico de frenillos rió negando

—Eso ya lo sé, eres bastante popular ¿sabes?—molestó el mayor meneando las cejas—Soy Yang Jeongin, dime hyung.

Yedam no podía recordar sobre que más hablaron, todo fue muy rápido después de todo, cuando el mayor tuvo que irse ambos intercambiaron números y se despidieron con una reverencia (aunque ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo). Yedam vio como el chico se iba, riendo con sus compañeros de agencia, esa sonrisa pegada en su cara, haciendo que el menor se sintiera extraño.

Sintió el brazo de Raesung sobre sus hombros y escuchó la voz de sus compañeros que en ese momento no eran más que ruido de fondo.

Ambos siguieron con sus vidas, Yedam revisaba en internet de vez en cuando información sobre el show. Jeongin asegurándose de debutar con sus ocho hyungs.

Cuando una noche de diciembre el teléfono de Yedam sonó, el chico no esperaba que fuera Jeongin, no habían hablado desde la batalla; y sin embargo ahí estaba el mensaje de texto, corto y sin emoticones. Pero fue más que suficiente para hacer que las mejillas del menor se llenaran de color y que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios.

_Te prometí que lo lograríamos ¿o no?_

Solo eso bastó para que Yang Jeongin se apoderara del corazón de Bang Yedam, después de todo, Bang Yedam era un chico débil.


	2. bad reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien(? me puse sad y me desahogué con mis dos pollos, also si buscan fotos de Yedam o de Jeongin en naver salen fotos del otro por ahí coladas #JeongdamTuPatrón
> 
> Word Count: 791

El tiene una mala reputación.  
Nadie se le acerca demasiado  
Un alma que a simple vista se esta desmoronando. Hace que mi corazón se enfríe.

 

* * *

 

 

Yang Jeongin era un chico algo tonto.

La primera vez que vio a Yedam no lo reconoció, parecía otro chico de primer año nada más. No se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera él, el Bang Yedam pandillero y problemático del que hablaban los mayores, el chiquillo pandillero y peligroso, mujeriego y prepotente. La imagen mental que Jeongin se había armado incluía a un tipo de dos metros con tatuajes y chaqueta de cuero. No a un chico un poco más bajo que el con una sonrisa torpe y una personalidad entre tímida y lanzada.

Al principio Jeongin se dedicaba a estudiarlo en la cafetería o a través de la ventana cuando el chico tenía deportes, mirándolo como si fuera un científico que estudia una especie nueva; esperando que hiciera algo extraño en cualquier momento, algo que encajara con su reputación, después de todo el chico era de una pandilla bastante conocida; Jeongin había escuchado de uno de los amigos mayores de Chan que, habían estudiado con otro de los amigos pandilleros de Yedam, Bobby, que los chicos de la YG eran agresivos, estaban metidos en drogas y todas esas cosas.

Cuando escuchó de Yedam, Jeongin esperaba que viniera el señor de los cielos o algo por el estilo.

Pero era exactamente esa discordancia lo que lo hacía tan fascinante a los ojos del mayor. El menor no tenía amigos, los otros chicos lo evitaban a pesar de que el chiquillo daba lo mejor de sí en llevarse bien con todos, estaba siempre solo y los demás lo evitaban como si tuviera la peste bubónica. Jeongin no lo sabía, pero ni si quiera los profesores le tenían mucho afecto y, con el pasar de los meses, el rechazo le empezó a cobrar factura al chico.

Había algo diferente en Yedam, Jeongin no sabía que era con exactitud, al verlo en los pasillos el menor no tenía esa sonrisa tímida que tanto le gustaba, ni le saludaba con una sonrisa torpe y un "hola hyung" como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Ya no comía en la cafetería, Ya no reía en clase de deporte. Ya no era el Bang Yedam con el que Jeongin se había obsesionado a principios de curso, ya no era el chico del que Jeongin había terminado enamorándose tonta y unilateralmente.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Jeongin sentándose junto al chico de sonrisa graciosa en uno de los recesos, que como de costumbre, estaba solo

—Deberías sentarte en otro lado, Hyung— Comentó el menor de los dos con una expresión amarga en el rostro—Si te ven conmigo te molestarán.

Y, Jeongin siendo el tonto que era, no le hizo caso.

Se sentó a su lado todos los recesos a partir de ese día, no le importaron las miradas extrañas o los murmullos en los pasillos. No le importaron las notas ofensivas en su casillero o como su tarea se desaparecía de vez en cuando. No le importó nada siempre y cuando pudiera ver a Yedam sonreír a su lado. No le importó nada, porque el menor estaba a su lado.

Jeongin nunca dijo nada al chico para mantenerlo a su lado, para mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro. Pero a diferencia de Jeongin, Yedam no era un tonto.

Y a Yedam nada le dolía más que ver a la persona que más quería sufriendo por su culpa. Podía lidiar con la soledad, podía lidiar con el bullying. Pero no podía lidiar con el sufrimiento de Jeongin.

Debía irse. Era lo mejor para todos.

Jeongin al principio pensó que estaba enfermo, no había visto a Yedam en días, pero el menor tampoco respondía sus mensajes o daba señales de vida y eso no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación. Un día después de clases Jeongin fue detenido camino a casa por un montón de tipos con pinta de matones, eran de la pandilla de Yedam. El de frenillos los siguió algo incómodo, ¿Qué podían querer con un chico como él?

Cuando se detuvieron frente a una tumba Jeongin se dio cuenta de cuan tonto realmente era. Tuvo todas las pistas ahí, todas las señales y no hizo más que ignorarlas. Jeongin no lo sabía; pero Yedam lo quiso así, Yedam lo amó así, pero el mayor nunca se dio cuenta que era la única razón por la que el menor se levantaba en las mañanas. Porque había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para abrirse un lugar en su corazón, para sentarse con él en los recesos a pesar de su mala reputación, para poner su mundo de cabeza y no darse cuenta de ello.

Después de todo, Yang Jeongin era un chico algo tonto.


End file.
